


Apple pies and petit fours

by carrotdiamond



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hybrids, M/M, Soulmate AU, apple pies, first encounter, happy birthday sis, minghao junhui and soonyoung are cousins, petit four, seoksoon, soonseok, the taste what your soulmate is having au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotdiamond/pseuds/carrotdiamond
Summary: Soonyoung is annoyed at his soulmate who always eats whenever he is eating.The au where you can taste whatever your soulmate is having.





	Apple pies and petit fours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jihanchxol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihanchxol/gifts).



Soonyoung was silently eating his apple pie when the door bell chimed and he couldn't help but raise his beige ears at the sound. Being a dog hybrid was hearing too much. But now, he tasted too much. He felt the petit four flavor on his tongue once again. Sighing, he stopped eating his pie and waited for his soulmate to finish their snack. He paid for that pie and wasn't going to let it's flavor waste because of his stupid soulmate that thought it was a good idea to eat while _he_ was eating.

Soonyoung tapped his fingers on the table and looked around, watching as the customers ate their desserts or sipped coffee. It was full of cat hybrids today. That's why his nose was a little itchy. Being with his pack for too long should have sensitized him to other species.

Soon, the flavor on his tongue was gone. Now he could go back to eat. When he finally met his soulmate, the first thing he would do was complain about how inconvenient they were.

 

 

Later that day, he got home to find his cousins at his living room. His mom was cooking and his dad was out on a business trip.

"Heeeey…" he lazily greeted them after kissing his mother's cheek.

"How was your day?" Minghao asked, looking at him with his large fox eyes.

"Boring. My stupid soulmate ruined my apple pie. Again." Soonyoung sighed, going up the stairs and leaving his stuff in his room.

"At least you have a soulmate" Junhui said, bitterly.

He thought about replying, but the poor fox was convinced he didn't have a soulmate and that was enough punishment. Just because he couldn't taste anything that didn't mean he would be single forever but nothing they told him was going to change his mind so everybody just let him be.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We came to watch a movie. Our TV is broken."

"Ok. Mind if I take a nap?"

"No. We came for the TV" Minghao said, straightforward.

"Ok."

They were good friends and his cousins. He didn't mind the fox's sharped tongue or the other being too sensitive.

 

 

The week next, Soonyoung woke up to a message from his cousin, Minghao.

 

_Hao:_

“ _Soon, I found my soulmate!!!”_

 

_Soon:_

“ _Where? When?”_

 

_Hao:_

“ _We met online”_

 

_Soon:_

“ _Are you kidding me? I'll go back to sleep”_

 

_Hao:_

“ _It's true. We've been talking for a while now and yesterday my soulmate was eating something really bad. I couldn't handle that so I complained about it to that friend like “I swear my soulmate is eating trash” then I drank a glass of vodka to get rid of that flavor and he replied “well, mine wants to get drunk because he just drank like a whole bottle of alcohol” it was then that I realized it was him”_

 

_Soon:_

“ _Have you tried the eating test?”_

 

_Hao:_

“ _Yes. It's him”_

 

_Soon:_

“ _I'm tearing up. Congrats! How do you feel?”_

 

_Hao:_

“ _Come to my house today. I'll tell you everything”_

 

* * *

 

 

Minghao was having a date with his soulmate this afternoon and brought Soonyoung with him for emotional support. They agreed on meeting at a nice bakery.

“Your hands are sweating” Soonyoung said as Minghao squeezed his fingers. The fox's ears were flat on top of his head and his tail was swaying slowly “Calm down, it's your soulmate”

“I know! That's why I'm nervous”

They arrived sooner for Minghao to calm down and Soonyoung take a good seat at a table near to his cousin's so he could see how the date was going and make sure the guy wasn't dangerous.

“Inhale deeply and breathe out”

“Ok, ok. He must be here soon”

“Alright, I'll sit there. Send me a sign if there's something wrong”

“Ok, thanks” Minghao hugged him and went to sit at a table.

Soonyoung ordered some tea and walked towards the showcase to pick something to eat. It was filled with delicious desserts. If they were as tasty as they were beautiful he would eat well. Unfortunately, the cakes he wanted were expensive, so he chose something else and took it to the table.

Minghao's date seemed to be going smoothly. The guy was handsome and his sixth sense told him that the other dog hybrid was nice enough.

Sighing relived, the boy started eating and as soon as he put the food into his mouth, his soulmate did the same.

“Oh, no!” he exclaimed, dropping his food on the plate and crossing his arms above the chest “Again?”

Sighing, he waited for they to finish eating, but whoever it was must have found something else to do.

Then, Soonyoung chewed his petit fours again and realized his soulmate wasn't eating. It was him who was. That petit fours were the same ones his soulmate ate regularly. Smiling to himself, the boy looked around just in case the person was there, but no one was staring at him or looking for someone eating petit fours.

He kept eating his food and taking a look at Minghao's table once in a while. It was all good until he overheard a conversation.

“The same today?” an employee asked.

“No, not today. My soulmate did it for me just now” someone ordering said.

“They must be in here, then”

“I doubt. They must have left some time ago”

“Better luck next time”

“Apple pie, please”

“You don't like apples, darling” that guy must be a loyal customer for the employee to be treating him so intimately.

“I know. I just want to return the favor”

At that, Soonyoung stood up and stared intently at the guy. His heart was racing and his breath as messed as Minghao's was. Every cell in his body was filled with hope. His intuition told him it was his soulmate. That guy should be his soulmate. The petit fours, the apple pie, everything fell into place.

Noticing he was acting weird, Soonyoung sat down again and watched as the boy walked towards a table and sat there. Then, at every move the stranger made, his heart skipped a beat and the seconds felt like years.

When he finally took a piece of the apple pie into his mouth, Soonyoung immediately felt it's flavor on his own tongue. It was him, his soulmate!

Trying not to creep him out, the dog hybrid walked towards the cat hybrid's table and took a seat in front of him.

The other stared up at him in confusion.

“Sorry for the apple pies. I didn't know you don't like apples”

The stranger's mouth hung open. He stared at Soonyoung like he was looking at a ghost.

“Sorry to scare you. I didn't mean to” he smile apologetically, stretching his hand out “I'm Soonyoung”

The cat hybrid nodded and hummed in agreement, unable to say anything coherent.

“I-I'm Seokmin” he said when his voice came back, wiping his lips with a tissue and shaking his soulmate's hands “Nice to meet you”

Soonyoung now realized how beautiful his soulmate was with his full eyebrows, chocolate eyes and sharp nose. At first, he didn't care about anything except that the person was _the one_. There was no place for thoughts like “are they a girl, a boy or what?”, “are they a cat, a dog, fox, lynx…?”, “are they nice?”, “what do they look like?” – there was no place for any of it. The only thing he could think of was that he finally found them.

“Do you want to share a latte?” Soonyoung asked, trying to break the ice.

“Sure”

Ironic how now that they would stop tasting what the other was eating Soonyoung decided to share a drink.

 

After good minutes, both of them were so into their conversation that neither of them realized someone was standing right beside their table.

“Shouldn't you be looking out for me?” Minghao asked, his hands on his hips, feigning anger.

“I am. I mean, I was” Soonyoung replied, his eyes not leaving Seokmin's.

“Just wanted to tell you I'm leaving with him. We're going home”

“Hao, you can't live with him, you literally just met”

“I said leaving, not living. Bae and I are going home. I want to introduce him to my parents”

“So Soon?” he still had his eyes on Seokmin's.

“Can you look at me? And who's that?” Minghao didn't mean any rudeness.

“Oh, it's Seokmin, my soulmate!”

The fox's tail wiggled happily and his ears perked up.

“What?! It's your soulmate! How can you be so casual about it? Nice to meet you, I'm Minghao, his cousin” the fox shook the cat hybrid's hands and grabbed a chair for him to sit “Sweetheart, come here. We're having a double date!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I know it's short, but I hope you like it <3 
> 
> Tell me if there are any mistakes or typos, I'll fix it.


End file.
